Evil Unleashed
by The Spazztik One
Summary: A retelling of the Doom Game that never made it, inspired by the works of Tom Hall, who is helping me make the Evil Unleashed game, and providing me with detail on the Alpha story.
1. Chapter 1: Secret Conversations

Evil Unleashed-

A FanFiction novel written in the events of the Doom game that never made it, story by Tom Hall.

Chapter One: Before the Day

Prolouge I: Before the Day-  
>Entry added: 119/2144

Enter the United Aerospace Corporation. A technologically-advanced super-conglomerate with dreams far beyond any comprehension of one man alone. The main purpose of the company, as the name implies, is to provide a farther reach to the distant regions of space. Space travel: The once-foolish idea by man now implemented into modern-day reality. With owning much of the world's flourishing economic divisions, the UAC has begun work on a wide series of space-  
>exploration missions. One such task was the 'Predator' project. The 'Predator' project was the first attempt at space colonization and military positioning throughout the nearby regions of known space. The Predator Mark I, was tested on site near the Ad-Mulian sector, positioned between Earth and its moon. Everything went haywire and as the starship Predator took flight, it was in space for a matter of a few days before hurtling back to Earth unexpectedly, devastating the area now known as the Vega desert. (This location refers to post-crash 2120 Las Vegas.) After long debate, the Predator project was scrapped to bring forth a new series of Darkstar-class dropships for military and personnel transport (As referred to in Doom 3). These were among some of the first few shuttles to make the trip between Earth, its moon, and the desrt-planet Tei Tenga. No problems were found with the new design.<br>The Darkstar shuttle is still in use today, and is a prized piece in the UAC's armed forces unit.

Prologue II: The New Experiment-  
>Entry added: 229/2145 Voice-recorded Conversation between group members at the UAC Board of Directors office

(Two soldiers escorting a guard enter the room)

ID-SWANN Let them in.

ID-JENKINS Doctor Swann, an important message for you, sir. Our team has done it.

ID-SWANN Done What Exactly?

J We have set up the tools necessary to begin the interdimensional gateway tests, and to begin observing the anomalies.

S J Yes Sir, Doctor Swann. You will not be disappointed!

End Conversation

(Add-on #1: As of 5/5/2145, the dimensional gateways are set up and prepared, far away from Earth. Tests will commnce in a matter of days.)

Prologue III: And Justice For All-  
>Entry added: 35/2145 Court Trial of Marshall *Name Withheld*

Mid-day: the defendant has been charged with the assault of a fellow marine as well as a strict disobedience of applied orders. The defendant responded to the disobedience charge by quoting the following:

"...I was specifically ordered to fire into a crowd of innocent civilians."

The plaintiff immediately denied any account of this statement. Hospital records show the plaintiff with multiple wounds to the head and torso area, mainly by either battery or severe bludgeoning.

The Defendant was sentenced to one year of labor on the desert-sector Tei-Tenga, and was demoted after the court trial, as sentenced by United Aerospace Corporation Board of Directors Head, Doctor Elliot Swann.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2: The Interruption

Evil Unleashed - Book One of Six in a DooM FanFiction by Sid "Spazztik" Tyler, based on the original story of Doom by Tom Hall.

Chapter II: The Interruption

The date is August 15th, 2145. Everything is dark on this side of the planet now. Not even the faintest shred of actual sunlight can pierce the complete darkness that encases this area. The only light that remains comes from the overhead light inside the barracks, where a group of four deal their hands at a game of poker. Fake light, as it is, that brings its artificial warmth and comfort to the room.

The Tei Tenga sector never gets enough sunlight anymore. It has many things it never gets anymore. Most obvious is its lack of light. Another is its lack of fighting action. On other sectors, the air-compressed cities are major hubs of marine action on this red planet. Mostly just riots and strikes against the UAC. But no wars ever break out. Hell, why is this planet called Tei Tenga in the first place? As far as action around here, there's next to none of it. Murders and attacks are very uncommon, and are rarely seen. Strictly enforced law governs the people who inhabit Tei Tenga, even though not many people occupy the area. Not even on Earth itself are the laws this strict.

As for the crew of four in the barracks, they watch each other silently as they deal hands. Next to the window is Marshall Flynn Taggart. He was shipped to the far side of this planet for one reason only - to serve his prison sentence after assaulting a superior officer. His story is still untold to those around him, and his presence remains a mystery to them.

Buddy Dacote, always a nice character, and a good guy to just about everyone here, sports his famous "BEoS" hat. Everyone around here knows that means that he's at the "Butt End of Space", which of course, that just about defines Tei Tenga. He checks his watch and deals a few more cards.

The girl to the right of his position at the table is Lorelei Chen. She reported here after being promoted and to oversee the recent teleportation experiments that are being conducted here at Tei Tenga. She bears a scar on her arm, after a nasty fall on her post back at Ad-Muli. She is the only one at the table who has a very high expertise at demolitions and explosives, and is a skilled saboteur.

To her left, and opposite Dacote is John Pietrovich. He's got a mouth on him that's as vulgar as Dave Chappelle. Hell, probably twice that, if possible. However, despite his cockiness, he's one of the Union's best marines. He alone survived an invasion by an alien force still unknown to anyone but him, which led people to believe that he was fooling around about the Predator conspiracy.

Now the dealer, and the beefiest one in the bunch, is Dimitri was supposed to be in the Witness Protection Program a few years back after his wife was murdered by a crazed UAC Protester, who claimed he was responsible for the death of his family, who were apparently killed by Union marines under his command. But even with this clinging to him, he still has his name publicized. He deals several hands and they all bet their credits.

"Wait. I'm out. I have to go on shift." Says Dacote.

"Pay up or die, Buddy." says Pietrovich.

"I'll pay you when I get back from shift Pietro. I have a few credits stored away." He says back. He then puts on his jacket and exits the room.

Pietrovich looks behind him and yells to Flynn: "Hey! Taggart! Get yer green armores ass over here and deal yer hand, now!", in which Flynn's response was the usual flicking of the bird. He walks to the other side of the room anyway, and huddles down next to the table where Dacote sat.

A smile stretches across Flynn's face. He rubs the few cards in his hand between his fingers. Lorelei catches his eye and knows immediately what's about to happen.

"Damn it, Flynn. Not again! That the fifth time!" She exclaims.

Dmitri hears her, and looks directly at Flynn. He gets the same look. Flynn looks like he just killed a guy and enjoyed it. The only thing that gets killed is Sarge's conscious friend, Luck. He feels this and lays his cards down as well. He moans and puts his face between his hands. A drop of sweat forms on his head. He folded, just like his cards, easily as that.

However, John's feeling lucky. He speaks up and eyes his own cards in his hand.

"What is it this time, Taggart? Another set of aces?" He asks, with a grimace on his face.

Flynn still retains his constant, murderous grin. This really pisses off John. He's in no mood to lose. And if he loses again, he's out another case of beer for the week. His hand shakes furiously, as he makes his next decision.

"Well. That's really great, now isn't it? You have your little set of cards. And I have..." He cuts off and shows his cards. Everyone isn't really surprised, but it's a good hand. A couple of aces usually beat the best, and that's what he has. He chuckles as he feels his victory coming on. His chuckling stops, however, when Flynn finally speaks up.

"How could you feel so foolishly lucky, when you just lost out on another case of Millers?" He speaks, as he lays his cards out. A Royal Flush. Too good to be true, yet it was. Flynn just won another case of beer, 200 credits from Lorelei, and a shiny new PDA from Dimitri.

"HOW? you had those up your sleeve! How could I lose again?" Yells John.

Flynn laughs and says: "Simply because I had the better hand again, dumbass!" Now this sets off John, and he reaches across the table for Flynn's shirt. Long story short, a fight broke out, and it took the two of Lorelei and Dimitri to hold John back from tearing out Flynn's throat. The fihting stops, however, when screams break the silence.

"What the Hell?" says Dimitri, being a man of few words.

Banging sounds come from the hallways. The team of four picks up what they were carrying alongside them as far as weapons, and heads out to the hallway, where a dark scene fills the area...

And so ends Chapter 2 of Evil Unleashed. This is the part where the game officially begins in the Alphas, in my game, Doom RPG: Evil Unleashed, and in this story. I'll post more of the story when I get some inspiration!

End of Chapter One 


End file.
